Can't Break Me
by HoaBurkfield
Summary: Eddie Miller is carefree. Eddie Miller is confident. Eddie Miller is a cool, calm and collected bad boy. But that's only the disguise he puts on. When his mom dies in a car accident, he moves full time to England. This summer Eddie will break down, and there's only one person in the world who can save him. All Peddie, and a lot of Eddie angst.
1. Chapter 1

He put on the disguise. His cocky smile, his all around content attitude. But Eddie was _not_ happy. In fact, he was dying inside.

He walked into his dad's office, a superior expression plastered on his face. "Ah, Edison." Mr. Sweet said, taking off his glasses and setting down his tea.

"What is it this time?" Eddie asked, his menacing eyes fading into darkness.

"Please, have a seat." He decided not to argue, and pulled out the chair, cringing at the sound it made as it scratched against the glossy floors.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news." Eddie braced himself for what he was about to hear from his pathetic excuse for a father. "It's about your mother. I received word last night that.. she.. she was in a car accident.

Patricia walked quietly through the halls of anubis house, heading towards her boyfriend's room. He had left early from school, and he missed dinner. Eddie _never _missed dinner. That was just one of the things she loved about Eddie, his love of food. She was worried, which was a lot to say for Patricia. She wasn't generally concerned about other people. But Eddie was different. She had to let herself care about him, she had to let herself love him. Slowly twisting open the door knob, Patricia could hear a soft sobbing coming from Eddie's room. He was sitting on the floor, his knees hugged to his chest, and his head in his hands.

"Eddie?" Patricia whispered, stepping in cautiously. He slowly picked his head up, revealing his tear stained face. "What's wrong?" She asked, trying not to care _too _much.

"N-nothing." He choked. But his head fell back in his hands, and he continued to cry. Patricia felt her heart break for Eddie, and she might not have been the comforting type, but she sat next to him on the floor anyway.

"Then why are you crying?" She asked softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. He turned to her, the pain in his eyes so heartbreaking she had to keep her eyes on the ground.

"You don't care." He snapped. "No one does."

"Why would you say that?"

"My dad doesn't." He replied simply, choking back another round of tears.

"Who cares about Mr. Sweet?" Patricia shrugged. "You have your mum, don't you?" Tears started falling faster, and his tears turned into sobs. Patricia wrapped her arm around him, and started rubbing his back. "Please tell me Eddie, I just want to help you."

"My mom was in a car accident." He whispered, trying to take deep breaths.

Patricia was shocked. She knew that there were no words she could say that would really help him, so she just let him collapse into her arms. He cried softly into her shoulder, as she gently rubbed his back. "It's ok, I got you." She whispered. Seeing the one person Patricia depended on, in so much pain, almost made her want to cry. But she held it together for him, rubbing his back as he shook with sobs. But she didn't know the half of what Eddie was going through. It was only about to get worse.

**Please review! I think this story has a lot of potential, and I'm excited to continue it!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry I haven't updated this in so long. But OMG guys.. the touchstone of ra was amazing. I'm really sad that house of anubis is over, but I won't stop writing. Just because the show is over doesn't mean we have to be. Who's with me? tell me in your reviews if you plan on staying on fanfiction and letting the magic of HOA live on.**

Eddie walked into the living room, all eyes darting towards him. Great. That was exactly what he needed. Everyone asking him why he hasn't been in school, and why he's been hiding. All of his friends swarmed around him, bombarding him with questions.

"Eddie what's happened?" Mara asked. "Are you ok?" Eddie opened his mouth to speak, not having the patience or strength to even bother. Patricia left her seat on the couch and walked over to her boyfriend, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"Eddie.." She started. "Eddie has laryngitis." She smiled discreetly, proud of her of her lie. Eddie turned to her and half smiled.

"Oh... ok." Mara nodded as everyone continued what they were already doing. "Feel better Eddie." Patricia took Eddie's hand and led him to the hall.

"Thanks... Yacker." He mumbled, staring at the floor.

"No problem." She shrugged. "And hey... It'll be ok." She put her hand on his arm as he looked up, meeting her eyes. "On the bright side, this term is almost over, and then we have summer-" Eddie took a sharp breath and squeezed his eyes shut, choking back tears. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I..I can't live in America anymore." He choked. "So I have to stay with my dad."

"Oh." She whispered, looking away. Patricia might not have been the _best _girlfriend, but she knew that Eddie had serious abandonment issues with his dad. He left him when he was only 4, and Neither him nor his mom knew where he went or why he left. And one day he just called, claiming he wanted Eddie to come to England. "Living with him can't be _that _bad, right?" she whispered.

"Like you would know." He snapped. "You have parents and a sister, and a family, that doesn't hate you!" Tears were in his eyes now, and Patricia stepped back a little bit.

"It's not as easy as you think Eddie!" she cried. "At least your dad wants to try! My dad sent me to boarding school!" His eyes filled with anger.

"Well my dad left me when I was only four years old, the rest of my family thinks I'm a delinquent and refuses to even know me, and now my mom is dead!" Eddie screamed. "You don't understand Patricia, no one does. I should have known better than to trust anyone here."

"Eddie?" Joy asked. "I thought you had laryngitis!" He looked at her with cold eyes, then looked at his girlfriend with eyes even colder.

"Eddie..."

"No." He whispered, interrupting her. "Just leave me alone." He stormed away, leaving his last four words hanging in the air.

"Patricia? What just happened?" Joy asked. But she didn't answer, just stormed away, trying not to cry.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry I haven't updated, but I have 3 chapters already written to make up for it.**

"Patricia wait!" Joy called to her best friend. "What's going on?" But she had already disappeared out of sight. "As always, I never know what's going on around here" Joy mumbled under her breath.

Patricia tried not to cry. But she couldn't just pretend that she wasn't devastated. She just wanted to help Eddie, and he didn't even care. So she let the tears fall. The tears eventually turned into tortured sobs, that could probably be heard across the whole house. She couldn't stop remembering that the last day of school was only two days away, and then Eddie would be off with his dad somewhere, forgetting that he ever had a girlfriend.

Eddie stayed in his room, hoping that maybe if he fell asleep he would never wake up. Only two days left. Images of his mom kept flashing through his head, threatening to make him cry again. But Eddie Miller did _not _cry. That's what he had to keep telling himself, just to make him forget how weak and useless he really was. No one understood Eddie's pain. Well, his mom sort of did, because she was abandoned too. But she was gone now. _Everyone was gone. _This time a tear did slip down his face. Then another one. Then about a million more. He was full on crying. Yeah, so Eddie Miller did cry. He was weak and useless and completely, one hundred percent alone.

One thing that Patricia really hated about the summer, was being with her family. They all judged her. Well, I guess Piper didn't. But her parents hated her. And, almost as bad, she lived in the same neighborhood as Mr. Sweet. She couldn't just walk up to the store without passing his house, and then hearing, "Well hello there Ms. Williamson!" That's what made it even more weird to find out that he was Eddie's dad. _Eddie._ He popped back into her head. They left the school without saying goodbye. Eddie got into Mr. Sweet's car, fighting back tears. Patricia silently got into the backseat of her mum's car, greeted by a smiling Piper. Then they drove away. It would've been much more dramatic if they drove off in different directions. But they didn't. And halfway through the car ride, it occurred to Patricia that Eddie was living with Mr. Sweet. So, _Eddie was her new neighbor._


	4. Chapter 4

After a torcherous silent car ride, Eddie and Mr. Sweet pulled into a big driveway, surrounding a huge house. Eddie couldn't help but wonder why he needed one so big, considering he was living alone. "Here we are, Edison." His dad said, smiling. Eddie gave a fake smile in return, and hopped out of the car. He looked up at the gian house. It was definitely an update from anubis house, but he was living with his _dad. _Soon his attention shifted to the street sign a few feet away from the house. _Maple street._ conversations he'd had with Patricia flashed through his mind, and he remembered her telling him she lived on Maple street.

"Your dad lives there too, you know." She had told him. But he wanted to steer the conversation away from his dad.

"Come Edison," His dad said, interrupting his thoughts. He followed him in the front door, dropping his suitcase on the floor. The kitchen was bare. It was huge, and only consisted of a fridge, a stove, a sink, and a tiny table. There were only 2 little cupboards and a tiny counter. The rest was empty. The same went for every other room. Empty. Eddie's kitchen in America was small, but the walls were painted a sunny yellow, and there were pictures and paintings covering them. At his new _home, _there wasn't a picture or painting in sight. He still hadn't said a word to his dad, just reluctantly followed his instructions. He told him that his room would be upstairs, the first door on the right. So Eddie dragged his suitcase up the stairs and just tried not to remember what he was doing in his dad's big lonely mansion. Opening the first door on the right, he found his new room to be monotone and colorless. Just like his new life.

_You're all alone Eddie, theres no one who can save you now. Why not just forget about life? You're lost. No one cares about you. No one has ever cared about you. _Eddie woke up panting, tears rolling down his face. The nightmares wouldn't stop. The images popped back into his head every time he closed his eyes. At least when this happened at anubis house, there was someone else in the room. Fabian. So he didn't feel _completely _alone. Now he really was alone in this giant colorless room, and he just wanted to scream. It's not like his dad would hear him, his room was on the other end of the hall. That's when he remembered what he'd been ignoring the whole time. Seeing no other choice, Eddie took out his phone and dialed number one on speed dial. "Yacker." He choked. "I need you."

Patricia woke up at about 2 in the morning to her phone ringing. Who would call her in the middle of the night? "Hello?" She answered, not even bothering to check the caller ID.

"Yacker." She heard the voice on the other end say, muffled by tears. "I need you."

"Eddie?" She asked in surprise. He didn't say anything else, he just started to cry uncontrollably. "Shh... It's ok. I'm coming." Patricia said, without even asking what was wrong. That part was obvious. She hung up and slowly got out of bed, walking silently to the hall and down the stairs. If her parents found her sneaking out of the house at 2 o'clock in the morning, she wouldn't even live to see Eddie. So without turning on a single light, she slipped on the nearest shoes she could find, and set out down the street in her pajamas.

Eddie was sitting on the front porch when Patricia found him. He had his knees hugged to his chest, and his head was in his hands. "Eddie!" Patricia cried, rushing over to him. She sat next to him on the step, putting her hand on his shoulder. He turned to her.

"You didn't have to walk all the way over here you know. I just needed someone to talk to." Patricia smiled, and pulled him into her arms.

"Why just talk when I could hug you instead?" She gripped him tighter, shivering from the cold gusts of wind. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "You're right, I don't understand."

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." Eddie whispered. "You were trying to help me and I just pushed you away." He pulled away slightly and met her eyes. "Which I shouldn't have, because I really need you." Patricia smiled widely, tears slipping out.

"Is it really as bad as you thought it would be?" She asked, staring into his eyes. He looked down, then back up.

"Aside from the constant nightmares, living with a stranger in a giant empty mansion, and the constant thought that I'm alone.. No. It's awesome." Eddie said, his last few words coming out as whimpers. Patricia stared at him for a second, then threw her arms around him.

"You're not alone Eddie. I promise, that I'll make sure you're never alone."


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie woke up to the sound of birds chirping. Opening his eyes a crack, he realized he was still sitting on the front porch, with Patricia still in his arms. They never let go of each other, and fell asleep that way. Patricia woke up abruptly, her head shooting up from Eddies shoulder. "Eddie? What time is it?" She asked urgently.

"I don't know..."

"My parents are going to kill me!" She stood up, and Eddie stood up too.

"Look, it's ok. They might not even be up yet." He assured her. Her eyes were filled with fear. Eddie grabbed her hand. "I'll walk with you." She nodded reluctantly, and started to walk towards her house.

"The window!" Patricia shouted, as they stopped in her front yard. "I can climb through my bedroom window... They won't know I was ever gone." She walked to the window and looked up."but how do I get up there?" Eddie cupped his hands, motioning for her to step on them. "Eddie I don't know..."

"It's ok. I won't let you fall.". She nodded reluctantly and put her hands on his shoulders, stepping up. She grabbed the wall, reaching as far as possible. Extending her arms, she grabbed onto the windowsill and pulled herself up.

"I made it!" Patricia said in relief. She suddenly started to lose her grip, and she was too high for Eddie to hold her anymore. "Eddie... Eddie..." She said urgently.

"What? What's wrong?"

"Eddie I'm slipping!" The last few fingers she had hanging on fell off, and she went flying to the ground, a loud scream echoing through the streets. Just before she hit the ground, Eddie swooped in and caught her. Still in shock, she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared at him. "So much for not letting me fall." She whispered.

"Hey, I caught you didn't I?" She smiled .

"Care to explain?" A voice interrupted them. Patricia's heart started beating fast, and she squirmed out of Eddies grip.

"Dad..."

"You snuck out in the middle of the night, and now I find you out here in the arms of some random boy.

"He's not some random boy dad." Patricia sneered at her father. "He's my..." She stopped herself. "He goes to my school. And he lives right down the street, with Mr. Sweet." Mr. Williamson's eyes narrowed.

"Mr. Sweet the _teacher? _Why does he live there?"

He's his... Son." Patricia felt awkward saying those words, and she didn't want to remind Eddie of his situation.

"I don't care who he his, you're too young for boys. Why can't you be more like Piper?" There it was. The words that have hurt Patricia her whole life. If only her parents knew that Piper was no better than her when it comes to boys. She's had dozens of boyfriends, whereas Patricia's only ever had one. "Get inside." Her dad ordered, pointing the door. Eddie looked at her in sympathy, too useless to do anything else. He started to walk _home _just when the rain decided to show up.

Eddie walked in the door, soaking wet, greeted by his dad. "Edison?" He whispered.

"Hmmph." Eddie mumbled, looking away.

"Where... Where have you been?" Mr. Sweet questioned. He was so obviously not skilled at the whole 'caring father' thing.

"Just... Went for a walk." Eddie said, smirking evilly. But he couldn't hide the innocence in his eyes.

"At 3 o'clock in the morning?" Eddie's smirk faded.

"Didn't think you'd notice, considering how little you seem to actually want me here." Mr. Sweet's eyes darted up from the floor.

"Why would you say that?" His voice actually sounded hurt.

"I don't know, it seems like if you did, you wouldn't have left in the first place."

"I didn't-"

"Didn't what?" Eddie cried. "Leave? Leave me? Leave mom, who just woke up one morning and you were gone?" Tears were in his eyes now. "I was four, I was confused, and I didn't know why she hid from me and cried all of the time. It's one thing to grow up without a father, but it's another to know that the one you did have loved you so little that he left to another country. And you can't say you want me here, because she's gone and you don't even care. You're doing this because you have to. Keeping me locked up here, to die from my own sorrow. She was my mother! Do you not even realize that?" Eddie closed his eyes, letting all of his words linger in the air. He ran upstairs and slammed the door to his room, falling on the floor. He wondered how he was so strong, how he even let himself live so long. Maybe, maybe it was Patricia.

It was time to live on the edge. It was time Patricia was done being pushed around. So she was grounded, apparently for the whole summer. But Patricia had learned the importance of her bedroom window. So she took all of the money from her mom's emergency safe, and filled a bag with everything in her room she would miss too much. But the most important thing wasn't even in her room.

Eddie heard a knock on the window echo through his empty room. He was too distraught to even realize how creepy that was. He stood up and wiped away the blur of his tears to see Patricia gripping his windowsill, and it was still raining. He quickly pulled it open. "Yacker!" Without even questioning why she was there, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her in.

"Ok so... You're probably pretty confused right now." She whispered, shivering. Eddie ignored her and opened his closet, pulling out a towel. He wrapped it around his wet girlfriend. "I just came to tell you, I'm running away. And I want you to come with me."

**Ok, so honestly I'm getting really bored with this story. So what would you write next if you were writing this? I would love to know.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So I just want to put it out there, that maybe Patricia and Eddie seem a little OOC, but that's only because of the circumstances. If in the show Eddie's mom really did die in a car accident, I think he would show his sensitive side and act all weak and pathetic. Then Patricia would have to be nice to him, because even If she tends to be rude to Eddie, she would never be like that after his own mother just died. I apologize for my long rant, but I just had to clear this up. **

Eddie wasn't exactly _mad_ at her. A mix of emotions bubbled up inside of him when Patricia told him, "I'm running away." So he did something idiotic as always, and opened his mouth before thinking about what harsh heap of trouble it would land him in.

"How could you even have the nerve to say that?" Eddie said accusingly. Patricia narrowed her eyes.

"What are you talking about?" She snapped, immediately irritated that her niceness wasn't even gaining her any credit. She was _trying _to be supportive, and again, Eddie didn't appreciate it.

"You're running away when you have a perfectly good life, a perfectly good _family? _I would die just to have one moment feeling normal!" Eddie cried.

Patricia rolled her eyes."Stop saying that! Eddie I'm only trying to help you!" She yelled back.

"By taking advantage of how perfect your life is?" Eddie snapped. "Because its not helping!"

"You don't even care Eddie!" Patricia cried. "Don't you understand? Don't you understand that I've gone my whole life never caring about anyone else, until you showed up? Helping you is all I can even think about now! I don't want to care about you, but I do, ok?" Patricia choked back tears, looking at the floor. "I've never even realized it." She said as she backed towards the window. "What all of this means." She pulled open the window and put one leg over the ledge. "It means I love you."

The words stabbed at him like knives. _I love you. I love you. I love you. _Eddie had never heard those words before, not even from his own mother. He grew up honestly believing that he was an unwanted piece of trash, so he built a whole bad boy image for himself, just to mask the pain and insecurities. So as he lay in bed, Eddie wondered how Patricia could love _him. _With billions of normal people in the world, she loves _him. _

Going somewhere far was not an option. She wanted to be as far away as possible, but that was before she knew she wouldn't have Eddie. Patricia didn't necessarily _want _to love him, but she did. She hated how he broke down her walls, because no one has ever been able to so that. She hated how his smile melted her every time. She hated that whenever she was sad, his being there would somehow make her feel like it would be ok. She hated that he was the only one who truly understood her. But most of all, Patricia hated that every single one of these things was gone now, because Eddie was falling apart. And there was nothing she could do to fix him, because he was in too deep. The only chance left was something she never thought she would ever do. Patricia had to let herself love him.


	7. Chapter 7

Eddie woke up and realized that he loved her too. He loved her British yack, he loved the way she cared about him, he loved the way she insulted him, and her smile every time she did. He loved that she was scared to fall for him, he loved that he was the first person she's ever fallen for. But most of all, he loved that she loved him, despite the horrible person he was deep down. Eddie Miller _was _In love with Patricia Williamson, and this was all because she _wasn't _normal. Anyone normal wouldn't love someone like Eddie, and that's what made Patricia so perfect.

Patricia spent the night in the woods. They were only a few blocks away from her house, but she couldn't just leave after telling Eddie she would never leave him. As hard as it was for both of them to admit, they needed each other. She already knew that what she did was stupid. She would have to go home eventually, and then she would be in even more trouble.

Mr. Sweet rushed to the door, hearing pounding all the way from upstairs. He swung it open, revealing an angry Mr. Williamson.

"Well, what brings you here Mr. Williamson?" Mr. Sweet questioned, clearly surprised.

"I need to see your son." He said angrily, stepping into the kitchen.

"My... My son?" Mr. Sweet asked, confused.

"That's it, I'm calling the police."

"No, no!" Mr Sweet exclaimed. "What exactly is going on here?" Before he could answer, Eddie came down the stairs, thinking his dad wouldn't be up yet and he could make breakfast.

"You!" Mr. Williamson thundered, stomping over to Eddie and grabbing him by the shirt. His eyes filled with fear, and so did Mr. Sweet's. "She's here, isn't she? I'm calling the cops!"

"I... I don't.." Eddie stuttered.

"Don't act like you don't know!"

"Well I really _don't _know!" He yelled, his anger taking over his fear.

"Patricia ran away again." Mr. Williamson said, taking deep breaths. Eddies eyes widened.

"You mean she never came home last night?" He whispered.

"Well-" Before he could even finish his sentence, Eddie slipped on his shoes and ran out tgche door.

Patricia heard leaves crunching behind her. _Again. _She would hear that sound every 15 minutes, and get really freaked out every time. Only to discover that the culprit is a squirrel. But this time she was almost positive it wasn't a squirrel. It sounded Big, it could've been a bear. Slowly peeking her head around the tree she was perched in front of, Patricia screamed at the top of her lungs before even opening her eyes. When she did, she let out a huge breath. It was Eddie. "Yacker...?" He whispered.

"Eddie you scared me! How did you even find me here?"

"Well you are pretty predictable." He sighed, smirking. But his smile faded, and his eyes grew dark. "Look, Patricia I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Well you must be, you called me Patricia."

"I really am, ok? You're not normal, that's what I love about you." Eddie said, staring at the ground. "That's why I love _you, _Patricia." His eyes shot back up to her, and she was smiling.

"Really?" She whispered, raising her eyebrows.

"Really."

"Well, slimeball. I love you too." They exchanged ear to ear smiles, and Eddie engulfed Patricia in a hug. If only staying there forever was an option, because they would never have to face the world of hurt ahead of them.


	8. Chapter 8

"Eddie you're hiding something." Patricia blurted, as they walked hand in hand through the woods.

"You don't have to always assume that..." Eddie sighed.

"Well, you are. I can see it in your eyes." He dropped her hand, stopping abruptly.

"Your dad attacked me." He sighed.

"What!?" Patricia cried.

"Ok... He didn't like _hurt _me or anything, but he was angry enough."

"Eddie!"

"Hey don't blame me! He thought I was hiding you in my house." Eddie explained. "You are the one who ran away..."

"It was stupid ok?" She admitted. "Now I'll just be in even more trouble as soon as I get home." Patricia sighed, leaning on a tree. Suddenly her eyes brightened. "Unless... Unless they think I got kidnapped!" Eddie shook his head disapprovingly.

"No. You can't."

"Why? Eddie come on! You have to help me. Give me your phone, I'll tell them someone kidnapped me, you came looking for me, and then you got kidnapped too."

"Yacker, no. That'll just get you in more trouble." Eddie sighed.

"I don't have a choice!" Patricia whined. She reached for the phone sticking out of Eddies front pocket, but he beat her to it, holding it away from her.

"Yacker please just listen to me. You have to-" Eddie suddenly lost his balance from holding the phone away from Patricia, and he stumbled backwards, tripping over the edge of the cliff they were standing next to.

"Eddie!" Patricia cried, watching as he fell to the very bottom of the 20 ft. Cliff, covered in jagged protruding rocks. Still in shock, she searched her surroundings for a way to get down to Eddie. She ran through the forest, going downhill. Patricia ran until her lungs burned, and she was finally at the bottom, where Eddie was. "Eddie! She cried again, seeing him from a distance. The fear and adrenaline pushing her on, She wasn't even tired from the running. She ran to him, falling to her knees as soon as she was by his side. His forehead was covered in blood, and there were blood stains covering the majority of his clothes. She almost couldn't breathe. Patricia thought for a second that _she _might've been dying. "Weasel?" She whispered, shaking him gently. If he wasn't unconscious, the tears falling from her eyes would have hurt as they fell on his wounds. Suddenly she felt his limbs twitch from under her grip, and his eyes fluttered open. "Eddie!" Patricia cried in relief, helping him sit up. He winced in pain.

"What happened?" Eddie asked weakly, holding his head. He removed hand and saw the blood, his eyes widening.

"It's ok." Patricia whispered. "You just... Fell." She noticed he was breathing heavy, and his eyes fluttered close every few seconds. "Ok we really need to get you to a doctor." She told him gently, trying not to have a panic attack for his sake. "Where's your phone?"

"Taking a painful sharp breath, Eddie squeezed his eyes shut and held his head. "It's... Broken... He breathed, showing Patricia his hand. The shards of glass from the phone were impaled in his skin.

"Oh my gosh Eddie..". Patricia whispered, taking his hand in hers and inspecting it. "Ok, it's ok."She assured him. She looked behind her. "We're almost out of the woods, and your house isn't far from here." Eddie nodded slowly, and she helped him stand up. "Can you walk? Patricia whispered, keeping her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

"I.. I think so." He mumbled. Patricia kept her tight grip on him, and led him out of the woods.

Mr. Sweet finally convinced Mr. Williamson that Patricia was nowhere in his house, and got him to leave. But just as he was about to head out the door, it swung open, nearly hitting him in the face. Patricia was standing there, fear in her eyes, and there was Eddie, covered in blood and leaning on his girlfriend. "Edison?"

"Mr. Sweet! Patricia cried. "Eddie... He's really hurt." She handed Eddie over to his dad, who helped him to the living room couch.

"What happened?" Mr. Sweet asked.

"It's a long story... But I think he hit his head. He was ok at first, but now he's kind of delirious." Patricia said, sitting next to him on the couch. She had to hold him up, because everytime he tried to sit up his eyes fluttered closed and he started to waver. "I think he might have a concussion."

"Oh dear... I'll go call an ambulance." Mr. Sweet said, starting to panic. The first week he has full custody of Eddie and he's already injured.

"Yacker?" Eddie whispered, his breathing heavy and raspy. "My head..." He couldn't even finish his sentence.

"Shhhh... It's ok." Patricia soothed, rubbing his back. She still wasn't the best at the whole comforting thing. But now she really had no choice, because this whole thing was her fault. If she wasn't so stubborn, Eddie wouldn't be on deaths door. Why did she always have to mess things up? Maybe her dad was right. She should be more like Piper.


	9. Chapter 9

"Edison does indeed have a concussion." Reported the doctor, taking off his rubber gloves.

"So will he be ok?" Patricia asked, quickly standing from her position On the chair next to Eddies bed.

"Oh he will be, he just needs rest if he wants to recover." He handed Mr. Sweet a sheet of paper. "This is the list of symptoms he's very likely to have for the next few days, or possibly weeks. Just make sure he's not left alone, because he might lose consciousness often."

"Ok, thank you." Mr. Sweet sighed, taking the paper. He sat next to Patricia. "Listen, Ms. Williamson. I have a very important meeting to go to, which I'm already very late for. Would you mind taking Edison home, and maybe staying with him while I'm gone? I'll only be gone a few hours."

"Oh... Of course, I wouldn't mind at all." Patricia smiled. He handed her the sheet of paper. Of course she had to, it was her fault in the first place.

Patricia called a cab to take her and Eddie back to his house, and they sat in the backseat in silence. "Are you ok?" Patricia asked Eddie, who was holding his head and staring at the floor.

"Fine." He whispered.

"Eddie I'm so sorry this happened."

"Well it's not your fault." He whispered, still not looking up.

"Well... It actually is. I'm so stupid." His eyes shot up to her, and just that simple action made him nauseous.

"Why would you say that?" He asked.

"Don't you remember what happened?"

"No." He sighed, and the painful expression in his eyes broke Patricia's heart. She leaned towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"This really is my fault." She cried into Eddie's shoulder, and he wrapped his arms back around her.

"No..." Eddie whispered, ignoring the pain. "Don't say that. You're the reason I'm alive." She didn't answer, just cried harder. Patricia didn't let people see her cry, not even Eddie.

"What if it was more than a concussion? It would've been my fault." Patricia cried.

"But it's not, and I'll be ok." Eddie assured her. "I have you, and I'll be ok." He whispered, a small smile forming on his face. He would be ok, and he was talking about more than just the concussion.

Patricia walked into Eddies room, sitting on the end of his bed. He had his hed resting on the headboard, eyes towards the ceiling. He picked his head up and looked at her, smiling.

"Are you conscious?" Patricia joked, returning a smile.

"Yes, sadly. It actually hurts to sleep." Eddie sighed. Patricia pulled the list of symptoms from her pocket and unfolded it.

"May have difficulty falling asleep." She read, glancing at her injured boyfriend. "Doesn't say what to do about it." Eddie flashed her a smirk, grabbing the paper from her hand.

"Yeah it does. It says, get in bed with subject and get cozy." Patricia rolled her eyes, but couldn't hide her smile. She pulled down the covers and hopped in the queen size bed, filling the huge empty space.

"I missed that." She whispered, looking at Eddie.

"Missed what?" He asked. She smiled, looking down. Patricia didn't plan on telling him that she hated when he was sad, and she longed for his trouble making, yet charmingly goofy personality. But she was going to anyway.

"You." She sighed. He smiled one of his goofy smiles, and pulled her close to him. The couples arms wrapped protectively around each other, Eddie finally fell asleep. _Wow. _Patricia thought to herself, starting to drift off. _It really was the cure. _


	10. Chapter 10

Eddie woke up, his head pounding. He looked to his right, to find Patricia in bed next to him, staring at the ceiling. Well, it could've been _anyone _actually, because his vision was suddenly blurry. "Yacker?" Eddie whispered. Patricia turned to him. Her face suddenly filled with concern.

"Eddie? Are you ok?" She asked. He just shook his head. Noticing his flushed cheeks, she laid her hand on Eddies forehead as his eyes fluttered closed. "You have a fever." She reached towards the nightstand beside her and grabbed the symptom sheet, confirming that fever was on the list. Glancing at the clock on the wall, she hopped out of bed. "Your dad should be home soon." Eddie groaned, laying his head back in despair.

"Like that'll help me In any way." He sighed.

"You know," Patricia argued. "Your dad actually cares about you." Eddie glared at her, clearly in shock.

"Don't look so surprised. He's willing to let you stay here, and he doesn't discipline you at all."

"Well doesn't that show that he doesn't care?"

"No! It shows that he wants you to let him in. I've known Sweetie for a long time Eddie, and I don't see why you have to be so hard on him." Eddie sat up, shooting pain running through his body.

"Because he abandoned me Patricia! Maybe that's why I'm a little angry when he suddenly shows up in my life 12 years later, asking me to come to England with him." He snapped. "And since when were you on his side?"

"I'm not on anyone's _side_, Eddie." Patricia shot back. "I understand why you're sad about your mum. But your dad is making an effort. Now it's your turn. Why don't you call me when you're done being stubborn. She sighed, walking out the door just as she heard the one downstairs click open.

Eddie slumped back down on his pillow, trying hard to ignore the fact that she was right. She was _always _right.

Patricia paced outside of Eddies house, realizing she couldn't go home. Her parents still thought she was "missing." And, on top of that, she felt horrible about what she said to Eddie. He had a concussion . She was supposed to be making him feel _better. _But what she said was true, even if it did hurt. That's when Patricia realized, that she was hypocrite. She told Eddie to stop being stubborn, when that's what she was doing herself. Her stubborness was what hurt Eddie in the first place. It was time for her to go home, and face the punishment.

"Oh, Patty we're not punishing you!" Mrs. Williamson chirped after her daughter walked through the front door, explaining everything.

"Yes you are." Patricia mumbled. "By calling me Patty." She was quickly pulled into a hug that she did not enjoy.

"We're just happy you're home!"

Well, Patricia's parents were not this easy going. She could clearly see it in their eyes; they had a plan brewing.

"Look, Eddie. I'm sorry about what I said before. I'm just calling to see if you're ok."

"I'm fine, Yacker." Eddie sighed.

"Are you sure?"

"The doctor came over this morning, he says the concussion wasn't as serious as it seemed, and should be gone in a few days." Patricia sighed in relief.

"That's good."

Silence took over the conversation, which has obviously never happened for the pair.

"Well Just... Call me when you feel better." Patricia whispered. She threw the phone down, collapsing back on her bed. Just when it was supposed to get better, it would start to fall apart.

**So In the next few chapters, I'll probably start leading up to the climax of the story, which I plan I making full of intense emotional drama. Eddie and Patricia will make stupid mistakes, and everything will officially fall apart. So just keep that in mind if the lead up to this is a little boring. Anyways, I know I never really say this, but PLEASE REVIEW! **


	11. Chapter 11

Patricia's punishments were lifted. She thought it was a little suspicious that they suddenly forgave her for everything, and acted like none of it had ever happened. Ok, it was a lot suspicious. She had way too much time to think it all through, considering Eddie was bedridden for a week and they barely talked.

"Do you know something?" Patricia asked Piper, bursting into her room. She looked up, confused.

"No..."

"Why are mum and dad acting like I never did anything wrong? What are they planning?" Patricia snapped at her sister.

"I don't know what you're talking about Patricia they're not planning anything!" Piper told her, closing the laptop in front of her. "So is Eddie ok?"

"You're changing the subject! You know something!"

"No I'm just worried about him, that's all. Last time I checked you pushed him off a cliff." Patricia's jaw dropped.

"Fine, don't tell me. But I'll get it out of you eventually. Whatever they're giving you for keeping your mouth shut, I guess that's more important than your own sisters happiness." Piper rolled her eyes and picked up her phone.

"Maybe I'll just call Eddie."

"No, you won't." Patricia said, ripping the phone out of her hands.

"I'm sorry, did I miss the part where I did something to make you mad?" Piper asked.

"Oh like you don't know!" Her sister cried, gripping the stolen phone in her hand tightly. "You're the whole reason all of this happened!"

"There you go again Patricia, blaming me for everything." Piper stood up, crossing her arms.

"I can't believe you still play dumb after all these years." Patricia whispered. "Mum and dad are constantly comparing me to you, constantly expecting me to be perfect like they _think _you are. Guess they didn't know about your summer romance last year, huh Piper?"

"Perfect?" Piper cried. "They hardly pay any attention to me at all! They're always so worried about you. 'Patricia's so irresponsible, how can we fix her?'" She mocked. "If our parents were planning something, which they're _not, _they certainly wouldn't tell me about it."

The sisters exchanged burning glares, until Patricia dropped Pipers phone on her bed and stormed out. She ran to her room and collapsed on her bed, tears leaking out in every direction. She just wanted to be done with her family, she wanted summer to be over. Then she could go back to anubis house, where she belonged. Suddenly interrupting her emotional breakdown, Patricia heard her phone ringing.

"Hello?" She mumbled, her voice muffled by tears.

"Hey Yacker I..." Eddie started. "Are you ok?"

"Fine." She whispered, trying hard to wipe her tears. But they just kept spilling out faster.

"Are you sure? You don't sound ok."

"I'm fine Eddie! What about you? You're the one with the concussion."

"Well not anymore!" Eddie said, relief evident in his voice. After almost a week of being stuck in bed, at home with his dad and not Patricia, he was starting to go insane.

"That's good." She sighed.

"Ok Patricia how stupid do you think I am?"

"What?"

"I _know _something's wrong, and you can tell me. Eddie added, his voice softening.

"Fine, if we're going to talk about my problems, we might as well do it in person. Meet me... Meet me at the park in 10 minutes." Patricia sighed, hardly believing she was making arrangements to meet with her boyfriend, just so she could spill her latest sob story.

"It's a date Yacker."

"Shut up, Slimeball."

Patricia hung up the phone, a smile left lingering on her face. Maybe things would be ok. Maybe they were done being a sappy couple, and everything could go back to the way it had always been between them. But why did it have to be one way or the other? Why couldn't they have _both? _

Patricia sat on a bench and waited for Eddie, finding herself crying again. In _public. _She ignored the frequent glares she got from people passing by, and if she had the chance, she glared right back. Everywhere she looked she was reminded of how much her parents really did think of her as a disappointment. Piper had even confirmed it for her. _"Patricia's so irresponsible, how can we fix her?"_ Every time time that cruel sentence grasped at her brain with its cold, deadly fingers, it pushed out more and more tears. She eventually decided to hide behind a big oak tree, where she squeezed herself into the opening between the bench and the tree trunk. Her arms wrapped defensively around her knees, Patricia could taste saline from the tears she didn't bother to wipe away. Then she heard it.

"Patricia?"

She looked up to see Eddie, standing hesitantly in front of her. She took a deep breath and squeezed out of her hiding place, not sure what to do next. Patricia had never been in a situation like this, nor had and wanted to. Eddie sat next to her on the ground and pulled her close to him, this time with no hesitation. And suddenly the brief moment she was able to stay calm was over. She collapsed into Eddies arms, sobbing into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and stroked her hair, staying silent.

"I'm such a disappointment." She mumbled into his now tear stained shirt. "Why don't you just leave me already?"

"Because I don't want to die Patricia." Eddie explained, squeezing her tighter just at the mere mention of losing her.

"What?"

"I would die without you." He whispered. "You are _not _a disappointment."

"Well my parents don't seem to think so. They're always so proud of Piper, they never even think about my happiness. Being like her wouldn't make me happy. It doesn't even make _her _happy." Patricia sobbed.

"Look on the bright side Yacker, you can be happy if you want to. Just forget about their opinions and do whatever makes you happy. If they love you, they'll let you."

"Well maybe they don't love me then." She whispered.

Eddie smiled to himself, finally realizing that maybe Patricia did understand what he was going through.

"Well I love you." Eddie assured her. She smiled a real smile for the first time all day, as they leaned In to kiss. Yes, they were and public. But no, Patricia didn't care.

"I love you too." She whispered as they pulled away.

If only they knew that what was ahead of them, would make those four words seem like a lie.


	12. Chapter 12

Eddie stared at the photo in his trembling hands, one lone tear slipping down his face. He wiped it away before his actions could be referred to as crying.

Because he was _not _crying over this again.

But sure enough, another cruel, evil tear pushed its way out and trickled down his cheek, soaking up every happy memory Eddie could remember. Then it landed on the photo, right on his smiling face. The blob of liquid soon seeped down into the glossy paper, blurring his smile away.

When he had turned on his phone that morning, the date was on the screen, in big white letters, making him go crazy. It never mattered before, why did it matter now?

Oh yeah. Because she was gone.

And every time he claimed she was horrible for shipping him off to England, ignoring every single text and call, he didn't realize it would be his last chance. So he throw his phone at the wall and watched it crack into a million pieces.

Mr. Sweet walked down the hall and peeked into his sons slightly open door. He was aware of the date, and knew it would be hard for him. Eddie was sitting on the floor with a photo in his hand, tear after tear rolling down his face. He considered talking to him about it.

_No, he would only push me away. _

Eddie didn't see her the previous year. That was the summer his dad had called, and he ran away for about a week. He thought he would make up for it the next year.

"Eddie?"

His thoughts were interrupted by his girlfriends concerned voice. He tried to wipe his tears, but somehow let out an involuntary whimper in the process.'

"I um... I came over because you weren't answering your phone."

Eddie scooped up the shattered remains of what used to be his phone, showing it to Patricia without making eye contact.

"Eddie what happened?" She whispered, sitting on the floor next to him. She looked at the picture in his hand. It was of Eddie, looking about 12. He was sitting next to his mom with a big birthday cake.

"It's today." He whispered. "Her birthdays today."

"Eddie..." She sighed. "I'm sorry."

He took a deep breath, and put the picture in an empty dresser drawer.

"I know I'm not exactly the best at 'heartfelt advice' or whatever you would call it. Patricia said, placing a hand on Eddies shoulder. "But I think I've learned enough this summer to know that, you'd feel so much better if you just talked to your dad."

Eddie just looked up at her, not quite knowing what to say. But a small smile formed on his lips as he realized how this summer had changed them.

Patricia opened her mouth to say more, but a beep from her phone interrupted her. "Ugh my parents are freaking out." She groaned, glancing at the text from Piper. "I'll stop by again later." She rubbed his back in sympathy before standing up and heading towards the door.

Eddie decided to walk the convenience store down the street, just to get his mind off things. He hadn't had a decent hoagie in weeks. (His dad did not approve of the "messy barbaric sandwiches.") As he walked down the sidewalk, he saw Patricia's house in the distance and remembered it was on the way. As he got closer, he could clearly see a group of people gathering in the yard. He got even closer, and realized that it was Patricia, Piper, her parents, and a guy Eddie had never seen before. But he was talking to _Patricia_ and she was _smiling._ If he walked any closer they would see him, so he had absolutely no idea what they were saying. All he knew was this; Patricia was chatting with a somewhat attractive (ok, really attractive) guy that she has never mentioned before. Eddie clearly hated the fact that he was jealous. He trusted Patricia, this guy was probably just a family friend. That's when it all happened, almost too fast, yet painfully slow. Eddie felt his entire grasp on sanity rip away from him.

Patricia and this mystery guy were _kissing. _


	13. Chapter 13

**I had a really hard time writing this and you might have a hard time reading it. But it just had to happen. And when you think about it, out of all the guys in anubis house Eddie has the most traumatizing background, and he would be the one to do it. You'll see what I'm talking about. (I'm apologizing in advance.)**

Patricia just kept smiling and nodding, trying to be polite because her parents were standing right there. They had introduced her to Chad, who she assumed was a friend from her dads work or something like that. Then just as she was about to ask him how he knew her parents, he had his hands cupped around her face and his lips pressed to hers. Her heart beating out of her chest, Patricia gripped onto Chads shoulders and tried to separate herself. She had never kissed _anyone _but Eddie before. When she finally gathered enough strength to rip her lips away, she almost passed out. Chad was a _very _intense kisser. She expected her parents to explode with anger after seeing what their little friend did to her.

But they were both smiling.

"You little creep!" Patricia cried, ignoring her parents reactions. "How could you just kiss me like that right in front of my parents? I don't even know you!"

Ignoring her, Chad turned to Patricia's parents. "So... Do I get my twenty dollars or what?"

"You _paid _him?" Patricia seethed, fighting the urge to strangle the idiot that accepted twenty dollars to make outwith her. Because she had more important matters to tend to. Because her parents didn't understand the enormity of what they had done.

Eddie stood there in shock. He really _wasn't _good enough for Patricia. He wasn't good enough for _anyone._ That's why he's never had a real friend, or a father, his mom was dead, and now the one and only person who claimed to love him was cheating on him.

Patricia pulled away, and Eddie couldn't see her face. But she was saying something to her parents, who were both smiling. He decided to walk closer.

She suddenly turned around, the whole atmosphere between them growing heavier. Her jaw dropped in fear, and tears started to well up in her eyes. "Eddie..." She choked. "This is not what it looks like, I just-"

"You told me you _loved _me." Eddie whispered. He looked away, willing her not to see the tears that were threatening to form. "I trusted you."

"Eddie you can trust me! Please, I-"

Before Patricia could say anymore, Eddie stormed off towards his house, sadness and terror consuming his thoughts. Patricia was the only person on the planet he trusted. Now she was gone.

Eddie walked. He walked until he had no strength left to carry on. Why even bother? He had _nothing. _Every friend he'd ever made, every family member he ever met, they all abandoned him. They all dropped him. Even the people at anubis house were never truely there for him. He had one person left. She was the thread that kept him hanging on, the motivation to get through the summer and be back at anubis.

Well she left too.

So Eddie really had no other choice. Eventually deciding to wander back into his house, he finally broke down. He didn't let one tear slip since it happened. But he couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed to his knees, sobbing in despair. Because of everything that's poked at him and pushed him just a little too close to the edge. Well, now he's been pushed all the way.

It's over.

Eddie ran up the stairs, struggling to stay on his feet. He ran into the bathroom and grabbed a razor, the trembling in his hand almost too much to keep a grasp on it. Was this really what he wanted? To _hurt _himself? He'd never done it in his life, even after everything he's been through. But that was only because he's never had so much to lose. He's never had _anything _like Patricia, and he couldn't handle getting it taken away from him.

So Eddie took the weapon to his room sat on the floor, placing it on his skin. If he did this it could haunt him forever. He could forever be known as the guy who cuts, the weak, sensitive loser who uses the logic of giving yourself more pain, to take away pain. But When the blade was touching his skin, logic slipped his mind. He needed the sensation of punishing himself for being so useless. He wasn't looking for sympathy from anyone else, he was looking for it from himself.

So he did it. Eddie pressed down the blade, dragging it around and relishing the itching sting it gave. But he was ashamed of it. And at the same time, he couldn't stop. It somehow registered in his brain that pain was good, and he accomplished his goal, therefore _he _was good. That's why he moved to the other arm. And at the point something in his brain just snapped completely. A huge smile grew on his face as he watched the bright red blood seep out and drip down his arm.

_Yes Eddie, bleed. Bleed until there's nothing left._

Patricia burst into Eddies house not bothering to Knock. She had to fix this. Eddie was the one thing in her life that made her happy, and nothing would take that away.

She glanced around the kitchen, finding it to be empty. He would obviously be in his room. She walked slowly upstairs, gradually hearing the faint sobs coming from his room. Bracing herself for what was about to happen, Patricia took a deep breath and pushed open the door.

"_Eddie?"_

**I've officially decided to try to take a break from dark depressing Peddie after this story, and do more fluff. Thoughts?**


	14. Chapter 14

It was all crashing down. Everything that's happened all summer flashed into Patricia's mind. Every single tear, every fall deeper into the ocean of hurt they created for themselves. It was too much for Eddie to handle. There was only one way to fix all of it, and Patricia would have to do it, before it was too late.  
"Eddie?" Patricia whispered again, hints of pain and fear in her voice. She walked closer, kneeling down next to him.  
A huge smile grew on his face. For a second Patricia thought he was ok, but it wasn't the smile she was used to.  
"You think you can just come in here after cheating on me?" Eddie laughed, somewhat hysterically. "You think I wanted to do this? No, Patricia, I was forced."  
"Eddie if you'd just let me explain-"  
"Don't bother because you got what you wanted!" He cried, his eyes piercing into Patricia like knives. She knew it wasn't Eddie inside those eyes, she saw someone else. "I'm completely alone now, isn't that what everyone wants? They just want me to be gone." A smile growing again on his face, Eddie picked up the razor and swiped it viciously against his skin, pressing with all his strength and causing blood to spill out even faster.  
"Eddie please don't do this!" Patricia cried, trying to grab it out of his hand.  
He gripped her wrist in the process, throwing it away. "It's too late now." He hissed. "What's done is done. And what's done just so happens to be me." He threw the razor away with a shaking hand, his fierce eyes softening with pain. But only for a second, as the Eddie imposter filled his eyes yet again.  
Patricia swallowed hard, standing up slowly. There wasn't much left anyone could do to snap him back to reality. That is, before he blacked out from blood loss and woke up full of regrets. But there was one last hope.  
"Mr Sweet!" Patricia called, running out of Eddies room and into the hall. "Help, please! It's Eddie!"  
Mr. Sweet emerged from his office at the end if the hall, noticing Patricia and coming to her side. "Patricia what on earth are you-"  
"Nevermind that Mr. Sweet, Eddies in serious danger!" She cried, shaking with fear. She led a now Interested Mr. Sweet into his sons room, and his jaw dropped.  
But he didn't approach him. He didn't know how, it seemed as if Eddie hated him. But all he needed to see was the razor laying by his bloody arm to know how serious this really was.  
"Come on Mr. Sweet he's your son! And he won't listen to me because... Well, I sort of caused this." Patricia looked down, and her voice faded to a whisper. "All he needs now is to know that there's people out there who care about him."  
Mr. Sweet hesitantly nodded in understanding, and kneeled next to Eddie. Patricia did the same, praying that this would work. It was painful to see him like this, yet somehow she was ok. Because everytime she looked into his eyes she still didn't see Eddie.  
"You can't stop me." He whispered. "No one can stop me!"  
Mr. Sweet sighed and looked away, knowing too Eddie wasn't himself. "Edison, I... I want to to know I'm sorry. I'm sorry for leaving. I made a huge mistake, I didn't expect to be gone so long. But... I want to make up for it somehow, I really do."  
He stopped and glanced at Patricia, who was smiling slightly as her plan seemed to be working. Eddies insane smile was fading and his eyes shifted towards her every once and awhile.  
"So," Mr. Sweet continued. "Maybe someday you can forgive me, because...I... I love you, Eddie. I didn't mean for any of this to happen."  
Patricia watched as a million different emotions flashed through Eddie's eyes. What started with fear ended up being relief, and she knew he was finally out if his delusional state. He smiled softly, a real smile, shaking with pain and terror. He was terrified of himself, and what he had done. He didn't mean for it to go so far. He looked to Patricia, almost begging her to help him.  
"I'm so sorry Eddie." She cried, bringing him into her arms. "I love you and I would never cheat on you, I promise. My parents set me up."  
"O-Ok, I believe you." Eddie choked as his grip on Patricia loosened, and he began to fall backwards. "Yacker my head hurts." He mumbled, somewhat delirious from blood loss. "Everything hurts."  
Patricia hugged him tighter. "I know. But not for long, I promise. Everything's about to get so much better."

Eddie sighed as he stared at his bandaged arms. Everything that happened was sort of a blur, but he knew he went crazy. Which really scared him. Mostly because he barely remembered what happened. All he knew was, he needed an escape from the pain, and something in his brain just snapped from shock.  
That's how he ended up laying in a hospital bed, completely alone as the stitches in his arms ached.  
"Hey." Patricia whispered as she entered Eddies hospital room.  
"Hey." He sighed, not making eye contact.  
"Eddie I told you my parents set me up, didn't I? Please tell me you're not still mad."  
"Mad doesn't seem like the right word, Patricia. Hurt, abandoned and devastated maybe." He whispered, his voice shaky. "I know... I know you said your parents set you up, and I believe you, but that doesn't change what I saw."  
"What you saw was some random guy my dad paid to kiss me. Eddie you know I don't like anyone but you, and I never have. You were my first boyfriend. You were my first kiss. And honestly, I've never loved anyone the way I love you. Not even Piper, or my parents, especially not my parents." She waited for him to reply, but he didn't. Normally she would run out, ashamed that she spilled all of her feelings. But this summer changed her. And now she knew she had to fight for Eddie.  
So she sat on the end of his bed, Reaching into her purse and pulling out a pocket knife. (Yes, she carried a pocket knife in her purse.) Inhaling deeply, she flipped her arm over, opened the blade, and slowly brought it towards her skin.  
Eddie grabbed her wrist.  
"What are you doing?"  
"I'm hurting myself." She explained. "I want to be in as much pain as you, if not more."  
"Why would you want to do that?" Eddie said accusingly, still gripping her wrist.  
"Because I need you Eddie, and you don't love me."  
Eddie smiled, slowly lowering her wrist and sliding his grip into her hand. "I never said I didn't love you."  
"So do you forgive me?" Patricia whispered, the corners of her lips slowly creeping upwards.  
Eddie pulled her towards him and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Duh, doofus. How could you think I wouldn't?"  
"You are such a weasel."  
"But you love me anyway don't you?"  
"Yeah, I do." She pulled away, meeting his eyes. "And so does your dad, and everyone at anubis house. You're not alone, you never were."  
Eddie smiled, linking his fingers with Patricia's. "I know."

**So after this there's gonna be a happily ever after chapter, and this story will be done. ****I tried really hard to make this go past 15 chapters, because that's the same number my last story house of pain had. But I have the perfect ending and I don't want to drag it out. I'm already planning my next story, which will be a little more on the fluffy side. And I'll try to start my series of Peddie one shots soon too because that will be a mixture of angst and fluff. (Flufangst!)**


End file.
